


is it still me that makes you sweat

by hemothorax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, College, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also bartender namjoon, i'll add more tags as it becomes relevent, jigyu - side pairing, kihyun is a barista i love kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: who knew one small kiss could have one huge domino effect*smut (ch: 5) and drinking (most chapters)





	1. touring

**Author's Note:**

> so im gonna try really hard to get this fic done and done WELL. i've wanted to write a jeongcheol fic like this for a while now and now i actually am gonna start it. hopefully i can get it done cause i think its a really good plot, and the story should have around 20 chapters. i always appreciate comments and support, and this is gonna be new for me as i usually only write one shots. so, thank you for giving this a chance and make sure to bookmark cause i will be updating this story when i can !

 

 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Yoon Jeonghan, turn your stupid alarm clock and get up." A very annoyed, very short man grumbled from above him, a hand reaching down and slapping against Jeonghan's face.

Nothing was heard from the other except for a grumble and a few pats on the bed below him, then the alarm turning off. He wondered if Jeonghan had gotten up and was just on his phone, but his thoughts were interrupted by soft snoring echoing off the walls.

"Yah, Jeonghan, get up. You have something to do today." Jihoon leaned down, smacking the older on the shoulder to wake him up again.

"Stop bothering me like the rat you are and calm down." Jeonghan's voice retorted back,

 If it were anyone else, Jihoon would have slapped whoever said that to him, but instead he just laughed, sitting up with bed hair sticking up on one half of his head, the other flattened down by his pillow.

Yoon Jeonghan, a junior in university, best friends with Lee Jihoon, also his roommate, and through Jihoon, best friends with Lee Minhyuk, Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, and other people he wouldn't have met if he weren't roomed with a certain 5'5" pixie. Jeonghan was also kind of a professor favorite ("How does he even like you?" "I'm hot.") and, because of that, he was the one to give freshmen orientation tours around the college during summer. 

But, today was different. It was the middle of October, the air starting to get cold, summer having gone about a month ago, and he was called down to the office for an orientation. The college near them was shutting down due to not enough funding, and some of the students were transferring to Jeonghan's university, so he had to give a tour. One benefit from giving this 7AM tour was that his professor gave him the week off, in case any of the students had questions.

"Get up and I'll give you money so you can get coffee before you tour the transfer students."

Unsurprisingly, Jeonghan was up and looking for nice clothes within five minutes.

"What should I wear? Do you think any of them will be cute?" He asks, pulling out a few shirts that could potentially match his black, ripped jeans.

Jihoon sat up, looking at the three he had in his arms, and pointed to the gray sweater with "NICE" printed in black, english letters.

"Wear that, and tuck in the front. It's fashionable these days." 

With that, Jeonghan was looking at himself in the mirror of their dorm while putting the sweater on, doing as Jihoon says and tucking in the front to make it look nice. As he was about to leave, he stopped and patted his pockets, feeling incomplete even with his phone, headphones, and wallet in his pockets.

"Brush your teeth and grab your money." Jihoon mumbled in a monotone.

This was basically routine at this point. Jeonghan would get ready, feel like he forgot something, then Jihoon would remind him to stay hygienic (although his own boyfriend often forgets and he makes him brush his teeth when he comes to visit) and grab his money if Jihoon was giving him any.

"Thanks." 

And with that, Jeonghan was walking down through the dorms and heading to the little cafe across the street. His earbuds were hanging on his ears, one in and one just dangling, music playing softly as he kept himself awake with the thought of coffee. Walking outside was like a nice, cold slap to the face. It woke up his nerves, making him more alert, and the warm coffee shop relaxed him as he walked in.

"Good morning, Kihyun." Jeonghan walked up to the counter with a small - but tired - smile on his face.

The now brown haired (he was pink haired just a few weeks ago) man looked up from the cash register, grinning lightly.

"The usual, Hannie?" He asked, already grabbing the cup size he usually gets.

"The usual, Yunnie." Jeonghan pulled out the money Jihoon gave him for coffee, putting it on the counter with a few more small bills as a tip to Jeonghan's friend.

The younger waited patiently, making small talk with Kihyun as he made his mildly complicated coffee order. Caramel cappuccino with extra caramel, extra creamer, two extra shots of espresso, a hint of cocoa and vanilla, and three extra sugar cubes. He liked his coffee sweet, like he was drinking diabetes, but sometimes he would get bitter coffee and drink that up. Bitter or sweet, no in between. 

"Han, here's your coffee. Don't be late for your touring, it's almost 7 now." Kihyun laughed as Jeonghan basically sprinted out of the cafe, almost spilling his drink.

He was out of the cafe, nearly getting hit by a car while he ran. The honk of the car nearly made him deaf, but at least he made it in time to meet a small group of people huddled around the front office of the main building. Before making himself known, Jeonghan made sure his outfit looked nice and styled his hair just slightly to make it pretty around his face. He cleared his throat, the small group turning around to face him. Almost like a robot, Jeonghan scanned their faces quickly and took in their appearances before asking for the list of what he had to go over for the students he was taking around.

"Here you go, Jeonghan." The front desk clerk smiled warmly before handing over a clip board, neatly organized and printed items, including the student's names.

"Alright guys, follow me and I'll take role call as we're walking, a'ight?" He called, clicking the pen and not waiting for a response as he continued walking, "Ahr Soomin?"

"Here." A small voice spoke up.

Jeonghan turned and looked at the small girl, smiling brightly as he continued speaking, "Bae Joohyun?"

"Here." Another girl spoke up, and she almost looked too young to be in college, but Jeonghan didn't pay attention too much.

"Choi Seungcheol?"

"Present."

Jeonghan looked to find the owner of the voice, almost getting awestruck at his features.  _God, he's hot._

Shaking his head, he called out a few more names before nodding and getting on with the tour.

"So, welcome to Chungnam Uni, a really nice university for you guys to be joining. We're happy to have you, and I'm gonna show you the basics and then if any of you have questions, I'm in the west wing, room 414 on the fourth floor." His smile was toothy as he sipped on his coffee and started to go towards the classrooms.

"What's your name? You never told us." One of the guys spoke up, and Jeonghan stopped drinking his coffee to speak back.

"Yoon Jeonghan, 3rd year." His voice was like strawberry candy, and Seungcheol loved hearing it.

The tour was rather small, showing the main parts of the building, explaining the rules, and telling what classrooms were where. After showing all the students where their dorms would be (and forcing their soon-to-be roommates to greet them), Jeonghan led them back down to the office and let them go free. Honestly, talking and walking so much was not on Jeonghan's daily agenda, and he was already worn out. And thinking about that one really hot guy that was in his tour group.

_What was his name? Seungmin? Seunghyoo? Whatever, I'll probably never see him again._

Shrugging lightly, Jeonghan started making his way to the west wing, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand. His legs were sore from getting this new work out routine from Jihoon (the small boy insisted he start working out, and Jeonghan started to because Jihoon started calling him the names of various noodles) forced on him, and he was really starting to regret the work out routine. He sighed, falling into a slight dreamland from the looks of the Seung _something_ guy he kept giving looks. However, the guy didn't seem interested. Maybe he wasn't into guys.

_Damnit._

Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh, Jeonghan started making his way to the stairwell, taking his sweet time while messing around on his phone. 

 _Oh well, you can hook up with other hot guys when you actually find one interested in you,_ Jeonghan told himself, blowing some hair out of his face.

The stairwell door opened behind him, and Jeonghan looked back, seeing the raven haired Seung _whatever_ walk in.

"Ah, Choi," If Jeonghan was being honest, he only remembered his surname, "Do you have a question?"

"Kinda.." The more muscular male jogged up the few steps it took to reach Jeonghan.

It happened really fast, one moment Jeonghan was half oogling over the really,  _really,_ hot transfer student, and the next moment he was  _liplocked_ with the really hot transfer student. It took him a moment to register what was going on, but Jeonghan shrugged internally and kissed back.  _He'll be a hookup to remember._

Their mouths moved in unison for a few moments, Seungcheol having one hand on Jeonghan's cheek, and his other hand on his lower cheek, groping a bit harshly.

But, then Seungcheol disconnected. He pulled away, shooting quick finger guns at the stunned Jeonghan, and walked out the stairwell without another word. And Jeonghan actually felt kinda sad.

_Eh, oh well. I'll never see him again._

And, with that, Jeonghan walked back to rant to Jihoon about his one-night-stand that got away.

 

 


	2. familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this won't have any explicit content, in fact this fic wont have a lot of explicit sex scenes but it will be implied and it will get heated at time. just a warning to you guys
> 
> [listened to while writing: ain't my fault by zara larsson & dirty laundry by all time low]

 

 

Jeonghan walked into the bar on a cold, January night. The snow was falling lightly, and his nose was slightly tinted pink from the cold whipping his face. When he walked inside, the warm hugged his face and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in attempt to warm him up along with the heater inside the bar. He shrugged his scarf off, going to his usual open seat on the bar and setting his scarf down on the counter in front of him.

"Hey, Jeonghan." The voice of the bartender made him look up, and he smiled at the purple haired man in front of him,

"Hey, Namjoon. Can I get some scotch?" Jeonghan's voice was a bit raw from yelling (he was forced to Soonyoung's soccer game, and was in the spirit crowd, so he was shouting the whole time), and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll put it on the tab," Namjoon said, and spoke as he was grabbing Jeonghan's favorite scotch brand, "Just you, or are you expecting someone?"

Jeonghan shook his head, then leaning it to the side and sighing at the satisfying cracking he heard, "Just me, unless Jihoon decides to show up. He's had me under his radar lately, and it's kind of annoying."

The taller laughed, handing him a cup of scotch over the rocks, and Jeonghan swung his head back almost immediately and downed it all before putting the cup back down.

"It's kinda slow right now, so we can talk about it if you'd want," Namjoon offered politely, having to heard a lot about the younger and his life problems whenever Jeonghan got just a little too shitfaced at his bar.

The bartender had even taken him home a few times because he couldn't get home on his own, and his friends couldn't get him either. They were fairly close, but not super close.

Jeonghan just sighed, shaking his head and gesturing for a little more scotch, "I'm good, but thanks. I just.. need a drink."

Namjoon just nodded, giving the younger the space he needed and pouring a full glass of scotch for him before walking away to serve other people. Jeonghan sighed to himself, rubbing his temples and taking a swig of his scotch in attempt to rid of his lingering headache from his classes today. Jeonghan had been overloaded with work, the transfer students from a few months ago joining their school soon, and he had to take care of the paperwork. He was seriously hating his professors at the moment for putting this workload on him and not the actual president of his class.

Jeonghan was oblivious to his surroundings, having pulled out his phone and scrolling through Instagram for a few minutes while sipping on the alcohol he had in his other hand, and he recognized the familiar fairy-like figure of Jihoon sit next to him.

"Jeonghan, are yo-"

"Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not going to hook up with a stranger. No, I don't plan on getting hammered. Yes, I am procrastinating."

The younger fell silent for a moment, then sighed and shook his head, "Not what I was going to ask, but thanks for the information."

Jeonghan set his phone down, turning his body slightly to the other and hummed in response, "So you're not here to check on me?"

"No.. Mingyu and I got into a little fight and I need to cool off a little," Jihoon ran a hand over his face to rid of the oil and made a gesture for Namjoon to come over.

"Jihoon-ah, what would you like?" The six foot purple haired man asked, grabbing a glass from under the counter.

"Same as Jeonghan." The shortest mumbled, getting on his phone as the bartender nodded and poured a glass quickly, a group of rowdy guys walking in and occupying a booth on the other side of the bar.

The drink was set in front of Jihoon as Namjoon walked away to go serve, grabbing his notepad and pen on the way.

"Do you wanna vent?" Jeonghan sighed a bit, knowing his answer already.

"Mingyu was just.. he was being an asshole today. It wasn't fair. I get he has exams coming up but he fucking snapped at me and made me feel like shit. And then made me feel mad." Jihoon took a gulp of his scotch, making a slight face, "I swear, you like the most disgusting alcohols in the world."

Jeonghan scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his own glass, "I'll beat him up. Or slap him, at least."

Jihoon sighed and visibly softened from his previous, tense form, "No.. I'll talk to him tomorrow when we both cool down a little bit. I just needed something to drink and someone to talk to."

Jeonghan nodded, finishing off his glass and waiting for the alcohol to make him just buzzed. The bar turned on a western song, and Jeonghan let himself sway just slightly to the music and could feel his blood warming up a tiny bit after a little bit.

"Jeonghan, are you gonna get drunk, for real? You can, I guess. I can be your designated driver." Jihoon raised an eyebrow questioningly, almost accusingly, at the older.

"I mean.. maybe just another beer. You can get drunk, I planned to call Minhyuk anyway." Jeonghan sighed a bit, smiling tiredly at Namjoon as the bartender walked back over to them after taking down orders.

"Minhyuk is the one with the white hair, right? I can keep an eye out if you'd like, and I'm pretty sure I have his number because you've had me call him a lot." Jeonghan rolled his eyes at Namjoon's words, huffing lightly and nodding anyway.

"He just dyed his hair red, though. Like, bright red." Jihoon spoke up from beside him, and got a nod from the bartender.

Namjoon walked away without another word (after he grabbed a beer for the younger) and started to prepare multiple drinks for the growing amounts of people in the bar. It was starting to get full inside the bar, and a bit stuffy. It was warm and heat radiated off people's bodies. People chatted with others, perhaps going on dates or attempting to find one. Jeonghan's heart swelled a bit out of sourness and he just sipped more of his beer. Jihoon found the love of his life, but Jeonghan couldn't get more than a hook up buddy for a few weeks. Maybe he was to undesirable? Not enough time?

 _Oh well,_ he thought to himself,  _I guess we'll never know._

Jihoon was ranting more to himself than to Jeonghan, as they both knew the older of the two was spacing off a bit and falling into his own world inside his head.

"I really, really need sex."

Jihoon fell silent at the comment that fell from Jeonghan's lips.

"You haven't had sex in months, have you?" Jihoon asked- although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Nope," he took a drink of the beer in his hand, "Nothing. And I'm kinda desperate."

Jihoon glanced around the bar quickly, pointing to one of the guys that came in with the huge crowd of rowdy people, "He looks your type. Why not try and hook up with him?"

Dark hair, built form, thick thighs, and a chiseled jawline. Looks like he could be a soccer player, and oddly enough looked vaguely familiar. He just couldn't put his thumb on it.

Jeonghan glanced over, giving the target a once-over before shrugging, "He's hot, _really_ hot, but I don't feel like hooking up with someone I don't know."

Jihoon rolled his eyes over dramatically, and nearly fell out of his chair when someone spoke up behind the two. They both turned around, and Jeonghan just about snarled at the taller man.

"Come crawling back, bitchy?" Jeonghan grumbled, and Jihoon shot him a look.

"Jeonghan is tipsy. What do you want, Mingyu?"

The taller looked awkward, fumbling with his thumbs and sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I was just... stressed."

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest, but Jeonghan could tell he had a soft spot for Mingyu's puppy-dog eyes.

"That's still not a valid excuse for snapping at me like  _that,_ " Jihoon stated, and Mingyu nodded slowly.

"I know.. but I am sorry. Come back home? I'll buy you your favorite take out on the way back. And I just miss you." Mingyu mumbled, kicking the ground lightly with his worn out converse.

Jihoon caved in, nodding and glancing back at Jeonghan, "You gonna call Minhyukkie?"

He nodded, downing the last bit of the beer and setting the bottle on the counter, "Yeah, that or Namjoon'll take me back to his place."

The shorter patted Jeonghan's back, snorting slightly and mumbling, "Hope you get off tonight."

Jeonghan slapped his shoulder, glaring at Mingyu, "You better shut your fairy up before I sock him."

Mingyu nodded, laughing at the exchange, Jihoon letting out a "HEY! THAT'S RUDE," as he was engulfed in Mingyu's oversized jacket.

After sharing a quick chorus of 'see you tomorrow's, the couple parted from the bar and left Jeonghan alone, just as he showed up. He was left to his own, fuzzy imagination, the hottie from earlier still in the booth, able to be seen from the corner of his eye.

**[slightly explicit content coming up, just a warning]**

Jeonghan imagined the stranger would probably be very good in bed, biting his bottom lip and got his phone out as an attempt to distract his buzzed self from his horny imagination. He chewed on his bottom lip until it was pink and slightly swollen, deciding he needed out of the now stuffy bar.

 

_To: minhyukkie_

_from: jeonghands_

_hey, come pick me up at the bar_

 

Jeonghan grabbed his items, paying Namjoon a tip of about 10,000 won before making his way to the doors. The cold was nice on his warm face, standing outside and waiting for Minhyuk to arrive in his little car. He glanced around the snowy street, lit up by store signs and street lamps. It was aesthetically pleasing to Jeonghan's mind, although it was probably almost identical to most cities around the world. Jeonghan had a slight day dream, but was woken from his phone buzzing in his back pocket.

 

_To: jeonghands_

_from: minhyukkie_

_i'm almost there, give me a minute or so_

 

Smiling a little bit, Jeonghan's mind got a little out of his own control and he pictured Minhyuk on him, teasing him relentlessly and the familiar stranger at the bar there as well. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he rubbed his eyes and glanced around to find Minhyuk's car. Soon enough, the familiar little silver car rolled up, stopping on the side and Jeonghan made his way to the passenger's side. The red haired male waited for him patiently to get in the car, and Jeonghan sighed a little bit.

"You good, Jeonghan?" Minhyuk asked, starting the car and driving down the road.

"I could really use a fuck," Jeonghan said nonchalantly, Minhyuk's eyes widening at his straightforwardness.

"Uh.. that's nice.." Minhyuk stated, shifting a bit in his seat.

Jeonghan was attractive to him, for sure, and it was rare for the other to be so straightforward with him.

"Wanna fuck back at your place?"

Minhyuk almost choked on his spit, and had to swerve onto the side to talk to Jeonghan properly. Once on the side of the road, Minhyuk turned to look at Jeonghan.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, just kinda buzzed."

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Didn't I literally just ask you to have sex with me?"

Minhyuk shut his mouth, shrugging a little.

"Well.. I mean.. might as well." Minhyuk mumbled, his cheeks a little red.

Jeonghan nodded, smiling sweetly at the other, "Then lets head back to your place!"

 

**[im not gonna write smut for these two, but just a heads up that there will be smut later on in the story, but much later on]**

 


	3. back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this hasnt really been updated in forever has it. i'm trying to get this updated more frequently but it'll probably be slow until track season is over, so bear with me for a while! thank you guys for reading, i appreciate it so much!
> 
> [listened to while writing: oi - monsta x & intro: boys meets evil - bts]

 

 

 Their eyes were burning holes in his skin. It set his face aflame in a flurry, his movements awkward and stiff, leaning on Jihoon for support. Snickers and whispers were heard through the small crowd of people as he sat down in an ungraceful manner. His face was torrid, bright red dusting his cheeks as his friends laughed, Minhyuk's own face matching his own. Jihoon sighed, patting his roommate's back as a show of reassurance, and turned to look at the others, an irritable tone coming out.

"Minhyuk isn't  _that_ good. Jeonghan hasn't gotten laid since the beginning of the school year. Stop your damn talking and shut up before I decide to shut one of you up myself."

Minhyuk got unbelievably redder, his face ablaze with blood almost suffocating him. Jeonghan just groaned, shoving his face into his arms as he laid the upper half of his body on his desk. Jeonghan was already testy, his group of friends just managed to make it worse by teasing him for getting good dick. They'd never let him live this down, and he was just exhausted already, having woken up a mere hour ago. Minghao, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan all had this class together, and, as much as Jeonghan loved them and loved to baby them like he was their mother, he absolutely resented the fact he had become friends with them in this very moment. He could only hope the moment Jooheon walked in that it would settle down. He had a tendency to be a bit late, usually getting to class and sitting down a few minutes before the professor started the class.

"Guys! Guys, I'm here!"

"Speak of the devil." Jeonghan mumbled to himself, looking over at the familiar, grand man running over.

His bag was bouncing around on his side, his hands full with snacks and an energy drink, one of them being for Minhyuk, as the two are essentially brothers.

"Hyukkie, for you," Jooheon flung an energy drink to Minhyuk, the latter nearly dropping it and snapping at him for shaking it.

Jooheon just shrugged, already starting to chug his own carbonated demon drink while he took the empty seat next to Jihoon, the row behind them being filled with the other aforementioned three. As predicted, the professor walked into the classroom about five minutes after Jooheon had run in, the lecture on more biomedical sciences starting up. Notebooks opened, pens tapped and scribbled, and Jeonghan felt the sudden need to fall asleep right then and there. His ass hurt, his brain was still foggy from the slight hangover he had, and he was lucky enough to have a morning class the day after he hooked up with one of his best friends.

A prod in his side woke him from his light slumber, Jihoon's petite hands finding their way between his ribs, "Wake up, dumbass. The class is over in like ten minutes."

He yawned, a hand rushing to cover his grotesque mouth as he sat up a bit straighter, snapping his head to the side to crack it. Multiple satisfying pops rang in his ears, his friends making slightly repulsed faces at the noises from his spine.

"Jeonghan, seriously, can you not do that near me? It sounds like you're gonna snap your neck," Seungkwan rolled his eyes, and Jeonghan glared at the younger.

"Just because you're in an advanced class doesn't mean you sass me, asshole. I'm still your elder." Jeonghan's irritability got the best of him, and he felt a pang of guilt after snapping at him, but suppressed it to try and focus on the last bits of the lecture.

Jeonghan's thoughts were a bit jumbled up, his brain a cluttered mess as he slowly rises from his sleepy state. The lecture was going in depth about meiosis, a review for a small quiz they would have about what they had learned about biomedical sciences in the past. He reached out for his pens, adding small bits of what the professor was saying into his scattered mess of notes that made sense to only him. The professor didn't say much from the time he had woken up, the rest of the class starting to pack and get ready for their next classes. Jeonghan had the luxury of not having another class until later in the day, but even then he was contemplating not going to the class today. Professor Ahn didn't care too much, it was a class Jeonghan had already taken, but the paper work inside the system got screwed so he was just taking the same class again (meaning he would have to take some sort of summer online class, but Jeonghan decided to push that aside until he absolutely couldn't).

"Come with me to grab some food and say hi to Kihyun?"

Jeonghan lazily peered at the short man, nodding and stretching his limbs out from his class slumber. More pops were heard from his back, and he let out a breath of satisfaction when he didn't feel an odd pressure in his spine after popping it multiple times.

"Seungkwan is right, that's kinda gross." Jihoon mumbled, standing up and hoisting his bag onto his back.

"It makes my joints feel better, get used to it, short stack."

"Whatever you say, spaghetti."

Jeonghan glowered at the younger, but remained muted and limped his way behind Jihoon, his own bag slung across his shoulder. Lately Jeonghan couldn't keep his thoughts off orientation day, the mysterious 'Choi' he had given a tour, and that had promptly kissed him in the stairway that day. This morning he had come to the conclusion that the man he saw at the bar was in fact, the Choi guy. He just couldn't figure out why the hell his head was swimming over this nobody that he had only kissed once and given a shitty tour on orientation day.

"Jeonghan, are you good?"

His head was brought out of the cloud he was temporarily in, and he offered Jihoon a small 'yeah'. He ignored the dull pain that was in his legs and lower back, conversing with Jihoon about an anatomy doll his mother had gotten him when he was younger.

"It's a nice gift, but it's kinda creepy to give to a five-year-old." Jihoon mumbled, reaching inside his bag.

Expecting him to bring out a portable charger or something non-unusual, Jeonghan leaned against the wall and waited for Jihoon to grab whatever he needed. Much to Jeonghan's horror, he pulled out a doll with a hospital gown on, a cut out shell that was supposed to come off and reveal different colored intestines inside.

"Jihoon, why the hell do you have that with you?" Jeonghan stared at the scarily realistic hospital version of a barbie doll, watching as Jihoon popped the torso shell off and started taking little intestine models out.

"Well, it was for our biomed class. Isn't she cool?" Jihoon grinned, and Jeonghan shook his head quickly.

"Not when you're holding a freaky anatomy doll in the middle of a college hallway. You look like you could be in a horror movie, god."

A scowl formed on Jihoon's face, and he shoved the intestines back into place, snapping the torso back on and started to walk down the hallway with it in his hand, not waiting for Jeonghan.

"Listen," The taller of the two pushed himself off the wall, catching up with the latter and talking, "when someone brings out a basically naked hospital barbie in the middle of the hallway, its kinda freaky."

"Okay, but it's just a doll. What has you so shocked about it?"

Jeonghan just shrugged, looking ahead of him, his eyes widening when his gaze caught sight of a tall, muscular, raven black haired form. Walking straight towards the two.

"Run!"

Jeonghan grabbed Jihoon's wrist, the pain in his legs disappearing momentarily as he jogged down the hallway. He weaved through multiple students, taking a quick turn and pushed the other into an empty classroom, following the younger and closing the door behind them.

Jihoon was slightly out of breath, his hand clutching his anatomy doll and looked at the older as if he had sprouted two heads.

"What was that about?"

Jeonghan, a bit more out of shape than he would really like to admit, held up a finger as he caught his breath, the pain in his lower back and legs coming back as he limped over to a surface to sit on.

"So.. you know how I had to tour that group of students a little while back?" He started, his breath coming back to him.

"Yeah, what does that have to do-"

"There was a hot bisexual one there, and he kissed me."

Jihoon's eyebrows nearly became part of his hairline, his eyes showing disbelief.

"And.. this has to do with why we just ran down the hallway because..?"

"I saw him in the hallway and kinda freaked."

Jihoon's posture straightened up, glancing outside the classroom door window, "I thought they weren't supposed to transfer yet?"

"Well they did, and now they're here, and I'm kinda freaking out and I really don't know why."

Jeonghan's breathing slowed down to a normal pace within a few minutes, the bells going off and signalling that classes at that time were starting.

"Why are you freaking out, though? It was just a kiss, wasn't it?" Jihoon sat beside him, stuffing the anatomy doll back into his bag as he got comfortable in his spot.

"Yeah, it was- it was just a stupid kiss. It was nothing."

Jihoon knew Jeonghan. Jeonghan had that look in his eye.

"But you don't think it was  _just_ a kiss. Or you don't think  _he_ thinks it was just a kiss."

In that moment, slight bitterness consumed Jeonghan as he cursed whatever entity was out there that Lee Jihoon could read him so well.

"Okay, so, what if I do?"

He pondered, looking around the classroom as if the dull walls would give him ideas as to what road his brain should take.

"What if he moved here early? Or.. wanted to see you again, so he quit the other school early? I mean, that would be kinda stalker but could also be very romantic."

"I'm not-!" Jeonghan cut himself off, groaning at nothing, "I'll ask Professor Tuan about it, he probably knows."

The two scooted off the desks, opening the classroom door to look for the professor's room on the first floor. The silence was a bit awkward, Jihoon glancing at Jeonghan every few steps, Jeonghan's movements still being a bit gawky.

"Can we go drinking again tonight?" Jeonghan sighs, craving the burning liquid that makes him feel warm.

"Yeah.. I guess." 

Jeonghan smiled at that, rubbing his head. He won't get too drunk tonight, he decides, having to make up the class he now is going to miss.

"Where's Tuan's office? Do you know?" Jihoon asked, stopping at a semi-familiar corridor with doors scattered along the sides.

"Uh.. room 103? Or 113. It ends in a three, I know that."

They both strolled down the hallway, glancing at all the rooms and the different names above them, Jeonghan getting more confused as he didn't see the right professor. 

"Han, are you sure it's not on the second floor? 203?"

Jeonghan's limbs are overcome with soreness and sluggishness, unwilling to go up another flight of stairs.

"Can we just... email him? I wanna go get something to eat, and the exit is just over there." Jeonghan whined with a pout on his face, sounding a bit like a toddler.

Jihoon let out a heavy sigh, nodding at the older, "Yeah, but you're paying. I don't have my wallet on me."

"Fine, you're so lucky I have my wallet on me."

"Yeah, I really am. You're great, Jeonghannie."

Jeonghan grumbled, grabbing the shorter's wrist and starting to drag him towards the exit of the building, discussing their food options as they left. 


	4. stairway warning

 

 

Most of what he saw was doubling and blurry, everything feeling like it was going too fast, yet all so slow at the same time. His body was rather warm and tingly, and he can faintly register Jihoon's voice in his head, but it sounded like mushed up gibberish to his intoxicated brain. In response, he sputtered out a (rather loud) mouthful of letters, none of it making sense to the shorter, sober friend. He was being walked- nearly carried -out a door, moving past many bodies until frosty winds smacked his face.

 

He blinked, everything still a bit fuzzy, but he was now being shoved into the backseat of a car. It looked familiar to him, but fear coursed through him and he fought against the small arms that were trying to get him into the vehicle. His face became wet and he yelled out something about it raining, when really he was crying, judging from the stinging coming from behind his eyes. The taller gave up, once again hearing Jihoon's voice, this time accompanied by a smoother, almost caramel like, voice. Looking around and attempting to focus his sight on the two figures forcing him in the car, he could see a taller man beside someone who Jeonghan could only assume was his best friend as mentioned. His weak attempts to be free from the previously unknown figures stopped, and he slumped against what felt like a jacket and cheap leather seats.

 

A hum was heard when he blinked again, this time his head was resting upon the window of a car. Drool fell down his chin, and he used the back of his hand to wipe at it, instead just smearing it across his cheek.

"Where are we going?" His voice was raw, syllables blending together and barely coherent.

"Taking you back to the dorms," A silky voice said, one that Jeonghan hadn't heard more than a few times.

He couldn't put a drunken finger on where he's heard it before, instead grunting in response and passing out against the car window once again.

 

A deep-seated pounding resonated through Jeonghan's skull, his body tender and eyes aching as he craned them open, only for them to fold back down as the light sent sears of pain straight to his brain. He let out a low groan, the previous night coming back in slow flashes, a quiet vibrating coming from beneath his pillow. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, the redness he could see from the light going through his eyelids still a bit too much. Eventually, he opened his eyes, his pupils shrinking at the bright sunlight flitting through the windows.

_Sunlight.. what time is it?_

He patted around for his phone, not feeling the hard, rectangle through his sheets, then reaching underneath his pillow to the vibrating from earlier. His phone was vibrating, an alarm with the words 'late for class!' showing on screen. Horror flooded his veins upon spotting the time.  _8:46 AM_

He shot up from bed, the rushing blood intensifying his headache and making his vision bright around the edges as he became lightheaded. He reached up, his fingers resting on the temples of his head as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed, his feet finding the floor easily. He scrambled up, being dressed in nothing but his boxers, hurriedly rummaging through the pile of clothes at the end of the bunk bed. He held up various articles of clothing, turning his nose at all of it until he found the perfect pair of sweat pants he had imagined in his head. He was on his feet in a flash, tugging them on while jumping around on one foot, eyeing all the books he needs for the class he was praying he could make it to in time. Why did he even need to take this class? He was majoring in visual design, when will he ever need to know calculus for his major?

He grumbled to himself, eyes darting around to find a shirt that was wearable, sights landing on the 'NICE' sweater he had thrown under his blanket. It was a bit wrinkled, a coffee stain on one of the sleeves, but it was a shirt and that's what he needed. Snatching his phone, he turned it on to look at the time, seeing that he now only had 10 minutes to make it to his 9 AM class. It was one- no, two? -floors below him, and down the hallway too. An elevator would be too slow for his liking,

He threw his books into a bag, being sure to snatch his portable charger and his phone and throwing it into the mix of journals and books. He didn't have time to pick out the books he needed, he just had to book it (no pun intended). The splitting pain in his head was the least of his problems as he shoved a granola bar into his mouth, running out the door and slamming the door on his way out, undoubtedly causing him to get a lecture from his roommate once he made his way back after the class. His feet sped him down the hallway, shoe-less with only socks on, and he violently pushed the stair doors open, rushing down the steps into the stairwell.

And ran into a sturdy body, the other letting out a yell as they collided onto the floor, Jeonghan landing on top of him and his book bag flying out of his arms.

"Oh.. my god! I'm so, so sorry!" Jeonghan rushed, quickly getting off the muscular man, dusting himself and looking at the victim of crossfire in the battle between him and the time he had to get to class.

"No, it's okay! I should have been looking where I'm going, I apologize, Jeonghan."

He quickly ducked from the others gaze, him backing up and unintentionally blocking the door he's supposed to go through as the latter gathered the books that fell out from the bag.

"Uh.. you have class right now?" His dark gaze was a bit intimidating, but he didn't act like what he looked like, much to Jeonghan's surprise.

"Yeah, calc. It starts soon." He stood up, just staring at the other, the awkwardness in the air slowly constricting him.

"So.. ah.. why'd you decide to study here?" He spoke after a moment of silence, and Jeonghan sighed a bit.

"It, uh, it was the school my mom went to, and I inherited her house not far from here for when I graduate."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side, the blood pressure in his head making it hard to focus.

"Sorry for what?"

He shifted a bit uncomfortably, moving his weight from one leg to the other.

"You said you inherited it."

It took Jeonghan a second, but he quickly realized that he thought his mother was dead from the wording of his sentence.

"Oh! My mom isn't dead, she's.." He stopped himself, a voice in his head bringing him back to reality, the reality that his class was going to start in minutes.

"We don't have to do the thing." Jeonghan mumbled, shaking his head.

The other's ego seemed to get a boost of confidence, standing up straight on both legs, "We can do anything you want," a cocky smile appeared on his mouth. A rather heart-melting smile if Jeonghan were being honest.

"No.. the thing. Y'know.." He glanced around, avoiding his eyes, "exchange the details, pretend we care, that thing."

His phone started vibrating, telling him that he had three minutes until his class starts.

"Listen, I'm about to be late for my class, so.. goodbye.. um.." His brain worked and worked to find a name for the man he ran into, as he knew exactly who he was but had no idea of his name.

"Seungcheol." His internal question was met with a disappointed introductory tone of voice, a hand being held out for him.

The younger took his hand, shaking it politely, "Jeonghan."

Their hands parted after a handshake that was slightly too long, Jeonghan motioning to Seungcheol to move, as his classroom was through the doors he was standing in front of. He seemed to understand, moving out of the way as Jeonghan bolted through the doors, his phone vibrating once again, his two minute warning for class. He sprinted to the door, attempting to yank it open but finding it locked. A wave of panic washed through him as he read the room number next to the doors.  _ROOM 20_ _5._

 

"Fuck!" He yelled out to nothing, sprinting back up the stairs.

He had gone one floor too far, his classroom being 305, not 205. His phone vibrated in his hands once again, the final warning, the clock screaming '8:59 AM' as he sprinted two steps at a time, charging through two sets of doors, barely making into the classroom in time. He was panting and red faced, everyone's head turning to the source of noise. His cheeks went ablaze, rushing to an empty seat near the back of the large classroom and putting his belongings down.

The class drug on, learning more equations and equating them to impossible real life examples that Jeonghan would never have to use that actual equation in. He took boring notes, completing a few questions in his calculus book that were assigned in the middle of class.

"Alright, we will be doing a partner project," Everyone seemed to perk up at that, immediately glancing around for their friends in that class, "and partners have already been pre-assigned by me," and the quiet chatter died down just as fast as soon as those words left Mr. Tuans' mouth. "You will be making a small poster on three real-life situations and making your own equations to fit into them, explaining how to solve them and the answer along with it. I expect you divide the share of work equally, and I will put the selected partners on the board in a minute."

Jeonghan sighed, spotting his mutual friend, Jisoo, farther down and closer to the front, and was desperately hoping that he would get paired with the church boy. Once Professor Tuan had taped a piece of paper with pairings on it, many students got up from their seat to look for their names on it. Jeonghan just sighed, getting his stuff together, his partner would probably ask Professor who he is, or come up to him as he was packing. His notes from earlier were closed, journal being shoved into his bag and book being slammed closed, a paper inside it marking his place.

"Jeonghan-ah," a voice was heard from beside him, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Seungcheol.. and Professor?" He saw them both, Seungcheol with his backpack slung on one shoulder.

"Mr. Choi," Mr. Tuan spoke, "is your partner. I thought it would be an ideal match as you had down him around the campus earlier this school year."

Mr. Tuan walked away, going to answer other student's questions as the other two stood awkwardly beside each other.

"My room is room-" Jeonghan started, but was cut off by Seungcheol.

"Room 404, west wing, fourth floor. Yeah, I still remember."

Jeonghan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and glaring slightly, "Interrupting someone isn't a great way to make a first impression."

That same, shit-eating, cocky smile returned to his face, and Jeonghan wanted to slap it off him, the combination of a hangover headache, a hated class, and the memories of their  _real_ first encounter replaying made for a bad broth.

"Apologies, but if I do recall, I had made my first impression back in October when we first met."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, standing up and pushing the chair out from behind him, "We'll talk later. You know where to find me."

With that, he walked out the classroom.

 


	5. addicted to your magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT. if you'd like to not read smut, i suggest not reading this chapter and wait until the next chapter comes out ! there's not really any plot, but still a some, so it's okay. i'll have a very brief recap of what happens in the next chap for those of you who dont wanna read this chapter.
> 
> [listened to while writing: sleepovers - haley kiyoko / feelings - maroon 5 / hobglobin - clc]

 

_***if you did NOT read the chapter summary, this chapter has SMUT + SOME PLOT. if you wish not to read smut, then i suggest reading the notes at the end for a brief description on what happens. i will also post a brief description of the chapter in the beginning notes of the next chapter. thank you!** _

\----

 

"Why, exactly, do I have to go to this party?"

A groan was heard from the shorter, pausing from sipping his iced coffee to explain,  _once again_ , exactly why he was dragging Jeonghan out to a party on the 7th floor.

"Jisoo wants me to go because Jisoo has a crush on a guy named Wonwoo, and Wonwoo also happens to be friends with Mingyu, who is basically the host of this entire party, and Mingyu is kind of my boyfriend, and I'm forcing you to go with so I won't be alone while that giant gets drunk from playing beer pong."

Jeonghan sighed, rubbing his head and already anticipating the splitting hangover headache he'll have tomorrow morning when he wakes up. He still has to meet with Seungcheol to get the project finished, as it was partially done when he had come over a few nights previous. The two were lucky Mr. Tuan was rather a lazy professor, not making it officially due until next week whenever they had their class (which was Thursday, a full 5 days until then).

"Okay, whatever. Is it like, a huge party? Frat boy party kinda thing?" Jeonghan asked, tugging Jihoon's arm from his loose shirt, attempting to un-wrinkle the fabric that was being clenched between his small, ineffectual fists.

"I think so. I know the soccer team will be there, so Soonyoung and some others will be there, and maybe the football team too," Jisoo spoke up this time, looking a little too nervous for a party.

Jihoon was the one who groaned this time, hating crowded spaces, but enduring it for his loving boyfriend anyway. None of them were one for parties, except for maybe Jeonghan. Jeonghan liked a good party here and there, but only when he was in the mood, and right now Jeonghan wasn't really in the mood for a good party with shitty alcohol and the stench of sex in every available dorm that wasn't the main rooms being used for the party. The three of them stepped into the elevator, it being filled with two more other students heading the same direction as them. As the elevator rose on floor levels, the music became increasingly louder, until it sounded like they had headphones on, but on a low volume. The moment the elevator doors opened, the music practically hit them in the face, a wave of warmth heading in their direction. And, of course, the stench of cheap vodka and crappy beers.

"Jisoo, come with me. Wherever Mingyu is, Wonwoo is probably there too." Jihoon mumbled, grabbing the older boy by his wrist and starting to weave their way through the crowd.

_Great, thanks, just leave me. All alone._

Jeonghan scowled slightly, making his own path through the many bodies chatting loudly to be heard over the blasting music. Mingyu's dorm had to be the one with the strongest alcohol stench, the one beside it with the loudest music, and the other one being filled with yelling people- probably playing some sort of drinking game. The party had only been going on for an hour, but there were already couples against the walls making out, or looking like they would be soon. Luckily, Jeonghan didn't see anybody he knew so his brain wouldn't be scarred with the image of his friends shoving their tongue down another persons throat.

Shivers went down his spine, shaking his head and making his way towards Mingyu's dorm, room number 722, to grab some cheap alcohol so maybe he could actually enjoy the night. He stepped foot through the doorway of Mingyu's dorm and instantaneously heard Soonyoung's voice yell for him.

"Jeonghannie! Glad you made it!" His cheery voice chirped in Jeonghan's ear, an arm being slung around his shoulder and pulled to the side a bit forcefully.

"Hey, Soonie, is someone playing bartender tonight?" He asked, leaning against the wall, his voice raising from the loud music being heard through paper thin walls.

"No, everyone brought some and you just snag some. No bartender this time." Jeonghan shrugged at Soonyoung's words, a slight flame of hope that he could possibly get a fancy drink dissipating.

"Well, Jihoon and Jisoo both ditched me, so I'm gonna grab something to take the edge off," Jeonghan flashed a small smile, pushing himself off the wall and heading to the alcohol section as Soonyoung shouted an 'Okay!' and scrambled back to his own friends he was originally socializing with.

He had to push past a few bodies, idiots standing in the way of him when he was clearly trying to get somewhere, but eventually turned up at the small kitchen space that held cases of beer, cheap alcohol, a supply of solo cups and shot glasses that people have previously used. He looked at the array of drinks in front of him, eyes flickering back and forth before he decided  _fuck it_ and reached a hand out to some vodka that was in a cool, skull bottle. He grabbed a random shot glass, rinsing it out in the sink before opening the vodka bottle and pouring a shots worth into the small glass.

_Bottoms up._

Jeonghan grabbed the tiny cup, opening his mouth and tossing his head back along with the alcohol. It didn't go down smoothly, obviously having not been frozen before being brought to the party, the temperature rather warm, making him cough and his throat sting with the after taste. The worst part about taking a shot is always the after sting, but Jeonghan could manage pretty well.

Honestly, he probably looked pretty sad, a lonely guy taking shots of vodka. But, oh well. He internally decided he wanted to get a little more wasted a little faster, and was going to take two more shots and then grab a beer. He hadn't eaten much all day, anyway, so it would hit his system rather fast the moment he took the two shots. But, taking two more shots in such a short time might make him throw up and cough a lot more than he wanted, so he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer bottle, the label reading 'Angry Orchird' in fancy, English font.

He popped the cap open with the counter, a skill he acquired from Namjoon himself, and set it next to the two full shots he had previously poured. He sighed, the more sober part of him thinking  _what the hell are you doing_ but the party side of him wanted to get wasted and laid. He had to take another shot before his nerves told him not to, so he picked it up and downed another shot of vodka, quickly picking the beer up to chase the sting away. Jeonghan felt a presence next to him, and set the beer down, seeing the back of Seungcheol and his head thrown back, only for it to fall back down with an empty shot glass in his hand- the shot he was going to take right after he picked himself back up from the last two.

"That was my shot, dimwit." He grumbled, twisting the cap back onto the bottle and setting it aside.

"Yeah, well, three shots of that strong shit and you'll probably be shirtless in a few minutes. Glad I stopped you at two," The ends of his mouth twisted up in a smirk, and Jeonghan couldn't deny how attractive the other male looked in this setting.

Or how attractive he looked in any setting, really. He didn't have to be tipsy to know Seungcheol was unbelievably attractive.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to get shirtless in a few minutes. Haven't you heard? Stripping is my forte." Jeonghan shrugged off the comment, tilting his head back for another drink of the cold, hard cider.

"I'd pay for that."

"You wouldn't have to."

Jeonghan's cheeks flushed a bit, and he hoped that it wasn't noticeable in the dim lighting. If it was, he would probably blame it on the alcohol anyway. Seungcheol seemed to catch on, stepping a little closer to Jeonghan, a little too close, but Jeonghan didn't step back. Seungcheol's own breath smelt of vodka, maybe from that shot he just downed or maybe he had been lightly drinking since the party started. Either way, the two seemed to be on the same level of tipsiness.

"Really? Am I that attractive to you?"

Seungcheol's breath tickled Jeonghan's nose, being maybe half a foot apart, if not closer. Seungcheol's dark, coffee brown eyes stared into Jeonghan's own chocolate ones, Jeonghan being just  _slightly_ taller, by maybe a centimeter or less. This entire encounter seemed intimate, yet nothing had even happened. The two hadn't even touched or spoken that long. Blinking a few times, Jeonghan stepped backwards, his beer in hand.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

Jeonghan turned, a smirk now on his own face as he headed into the crowed and left Seungcheol in the kitchen, his eyes chasing after his figure, yet his feet making no movements. He loved this. He loved the chase, the want, the  _need._ He's wanted to chase Jeonghan since orientation day, and now he gets to.

He followed the trail of the longer haired male, but losing sight of him as the other had made his way to the game dorm, sitting beside a small circle playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Inside the circle he spotted a few familiar faces, one being Minhyuk, Jooheon, and even Hansol, just barely legal to drink.

"Ha!" Minhyuk stated, the bottle landing on his best friend, "Truth or dare, Joo."

Jooheon's face fell a little, Minhyuk already knowing the answer, "Dare."

The red haired male thought for a moment, his eyes scanning the room but coming up with nothing stupendous.

"Just.. take off your pants or something."

The others snorted, Jooheon obliging even with a friendly glare to his best friend. Minhyuk's face scrunched up a bit, sticking his tongue out at Jooheon as he sat down, clad in only his boxers and t-shirt, and spun the bottle around.

"Can I join in?" A familiar voice asked, and Jeonghan looked up to the source of the said voice.

Seungcheol had a beer can in his hands, smiling at the small circle as they made space for him, scooting back a tiny bit. Below him, Minhyuk smiled at Jeonghan and tugged his hand. "Join in, Hannie!"

He shook his head, the risk of having to do something dumb in front of the insanely hot project partner making him too scared to do anything moronic in a game of truth or dare. To avoid the situation further, Jeonghan made his way out of the room and weaved between people that were chatting, walking out of the small dorm room and into the hallway. He took a short breather, then glanced around for somewhere to entertain himself, and opted for the darkest room with the loudest music. He walked through, people dancing on each other and holding half empty red solo cups.

"Hey, cutie."

A high pitched voice spoke behind him, and he looked own to see a slightly shorter girl, the small bit of straight in him- and maybe the vodka -decided to lean against the wall and strike up a conversation. Maybe a little bit out of the pure hope Seungcheol would get jealous, seeing him flirt with someone that wasn't him. Why did he want that to happen was a mystery to Jeonghan himself.

"Hey, first party?" He asked, taking another swig of the beer

The girl shook her head, smiling and pulling her hair to the front to flatter her chest and face. He noticed her hair was dyed a bright red color, her clothing being all black and face like pale china in the lighting.

"My third big party," She held her hand out, flashing a sweet smile at him, "My name's Luda, you?"

Jeonghan took her hand, shaking it while noticing her dainty fingers, "Jeonghan."

She let go of his hand, taking a small half-step towards him, "Well, Jeonghan, would you like to dance?"

Jeonghan thought it over in his head. He was attracted to her- or maybe the attention she was giving him. And maybe, just maybe, a small part of him wanted to make Seungcheol jealous, as he knew the other would probably come looking for him soon.

"A short dance, what do you say?"

She smiled, grabbing his free hand and led him over to a more crowded area of the small dorm. They were soon swallowed within a wave of people dancing to the bass heavy american club music, and she started moving her own body to the beats of the music. Jeonghan took a glance at the beer in his hand, throwing his head back to down the last bit before placing it on a table before putting his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes, swaying her body to the western music playing through the speakers. A devilish grin lined Jeonghan's lips as they danced in the dim, neon-lit room. He also moved himself to the beat of the music, letting himself be carefree for the moments he was dancing with the stranger. She turned to wrap her arms around Jeonghan's neck, still moving her hips in time with the blasting speakers, her white shirt glowing in the black lights that were turning on.

Someone cleared their throat next to Jeonghan's ear, and the very short lived time with the girl came to an end as Jeonghan turned and looked straight into the brown eyes of Seungcheol. They looked dark and lustful in this lighting, his eyes seemingly black and his jaw a bit tight.

"Jeonghan-ah.. want to grab a drink with me?"

He looked back at the girl, who was pouting in hopes that the handsome third year would stay, but he shrugged at her.

"Sorry, maybe another time."

At those words, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's wrist a little too tight, pulling the two out of the hot, crowded room. Jeonghan yanked his wrist from Seungcheol's grip, a spark running down his spine.

"God, don't have to grab my arm so hard."

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at the other, grabbing his wrist again anyway and starting to make their way down the hallway, away from the party.

 Jeonghan let him, but not without slight resistance while scolding the older.

"You can't just drag me from a party, Choi Seungcheol, where the hell are you taking me?"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, Seungcheol turning abruptly and pushing his lips against Jeonghan's own. Jeonghan pulled back a bit quickly, shocked from the sudden gesture, but quickly kissed him again when he looked into Seungcheol's eyes and saw the need in them. The need that mirrored in Jeonghan's eyes, neither of them needing to use words to explain what they wanted in that moment.

Seungcheol led them down the hallway, kissing every few steps while making their way to the elevator. There was a probing at the back of Jeonghan's head that was telling him not to do it, telling him that he shouldn't sleep with him and potentially ruin the relationship between the two. He nearly listened, but that all went away the moment Jeonghan was pushed into the elevator and Seungcheol had his hands roaming Jeonghan's torso. Jeonghan's own hands went up to the nape of Seungcheol's neck, grabbing at the hair there. The kiss was sloppy, a taste of alcohol being exchanged between them as they bit each others lips, their tongues exploring the others mouth.

_Ding._

The elevator door opened onto the fifth floor, and Seungcheol pulled away to get them out of the elevator before they started shedding clothes. Jeonghan was led down another hallway, their hands now intertwined as they were desperate for some sort of physical connection while searching for Seungcheol's dorm. No words were traded between them when Seungcheol fumbled to open his dorm once it was found, the number '517' could be seen in their peripheral vision. Seungcheol was the first to enter his dorm, Jeonghan close behind, and being pushed onto a bed as Seungcheol went to close the door.

Once the door was closed- and locked -the two were at it again. Shaky hands fumbling with each others shirts, needing to get the suffocating clothing off one another so they could breath. Seungcheol's was the first one off, and Jeonghan gaped at how attractive he was with his shirt off. Perfectly broad shoulders, toned torso with abs and just the right amount of fat to top it off. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Jeonghan wanted him even more. He wanted him hovering above him, fucking him into oblivion with sweat dripping off both of them.

Seungcheol's hands went under Jeonghan's own shirt to feel along his torso, the other being a bit skinny with some muscle on his bones, but overall a bit more fat covering his frame. He wasn't fat, rather skinny, but didn't have much muscle so he always had a little stomach pudge. Seungcheol grabbed at his sides, kneading his flesh as he pulled from the youngers lips to kiss along his lean neck and collarbones. Jeonghan couldn't help himself when he let out a soft moan, moving one hand into Seungcheol's hair and the other hooking on the belt loop of his jeans. He could feel Seungcheol leaving hickeys on his neck, the older biting and licking at his skin, dark purple marks leaving a path in his wake.

A hand started to push Jeonghan's top off, them both leaning forward to make it easier for the article of clothing to slide off Jeonghan's slim figure. The cooler air attacked his skin, making Jeonghan want to take the restricting pants off his body. He was more than half hard at this point, and could very much feel Seungcheol as he grinded their hips together, capturing the latters lips in a hormone fueled kiss. Jeonghan moaned into the lip-lock, his hair becoming tangled against the sheets and pillows he was laying against.

"Pretty boy, so messy already," Seungcheol growled, his voice rough and deep as he pulled from Jeonghan once again, starting to kiss down his chest.

Jeonghan felt his cheeks flush, maybe the alcohol in his system or maybe Seungcheol's voice and the way it echoed in his ears. He craved to hear it again, he loved the way his name fell out of Seungcheol's mouth like a perfect waterfall. He adored his plump lips, keeping him down on the mattress and leaving sloppy, wet kisses down his chest. He cherished his slightly rough hands, the paths they made as they wandered his torso, setting his skin ablaze like they were matches.

"Faster, please."

Seungcheol looked up at the whining boy from just above the waistband of his jeans, a smirk lining his mouth as he pulled away instead of giving Jeonghan what he really wanted. Even in the moonlight, Seungcheol was glowing. His muscles reflected the dull light, and the shadows contouring his body. He looked  _godly._

And, Jeonghan just the same. The moonlight flooding in from the window captured his skin, making him shimmer. Made him look beautiful, his sharp features defined from the darker places where the moonlight couldn't reach, but softening his features that were caressed by the light, making him look absolutely irresistible laying under Seungcheol like that. His slightly swollen lips, the dark bruises along his neck and collar bone, his messy hair spread out around the disheveled sheets. He was  _gorgeous._

Although Seungcheol wanted to worship every inch of Jeonghan, the throbbing in his pants begged to be touched by his delicate hands and deep inside him. Instead of taking his time, Seungcheol was quick to start unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them off with minimal effort and help from the other as he lifted his hips up. His underwear was pulled down a bit, revealing more of the porcelain skin that Seungcheol wanted to mark as his. He could see Jeonghan through his underwear, his cock standing at attention and straining the clothing.

It was Jeonghan's turn to do the same, sitting up and reaching for Seungcheol's pants to start and undo them. He wanted him, he wanted to see him and wanted him inside him. He wanted to feel him, taste him, he wanted  _him._ A bit too eagerly, Jeonghan got his hands on the buttons of Seungcheol's own jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers, the clothes pooling around his ankles.

_Oh my god._

Seungcheol let out a relieved breath when he was free from the clothes, then making a noise between a yelp and a moan when Jeonghan's hands wrapped around the base of his dick. His hands were cold, shocking Seungcheol, but he fell weak when his hand started moving, thumbing the slit as pre-cum dripped down his shaft. Jeonghan's mouth was busy along his chest, creating his own marks on his collar bones and neck, his other hand keeping himself steady with a grip on his shoulder. It was too quick, way too quick for Seungcheol's liking, and he grabbed Jeonghan's hands and pulled them all off his body.

"Lay down, get comfy. I, uh, need to find lube. I have no idea where it is."

Jeonghan snorted at him, nodding and shuffling back against the wall to take his own underwear off and tossing them to the side, watching Seungcheol as he went through some drawers looking for the lube he needed.

"I get you're a top, but you have a really nice bottom-esque ass, Cheol."

Seungcheol's cheeks reddened, mumbling out an awkward 'thanks?' as he rummaged through his roommates drawers for lube. 

"Fucking finally," Seungcheol grumbled, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of lube and turning back to Jeonghan.

The lube nearly fell out of his hands, Jeonghan already on his hands and knees, looking back at him with a cocky smile.

"I'm ready, Cheolie," And, wow, could a nickname sound so angelic coming from a grin so devilish.

He gulped, walking back over and leaning down to turn him back around, pushing Jeonghan back down on his back and sitting back on his heels between Jeonghan's legs. He places the lube next to him, leaning back down and running his hands along Jeonghan's silky smooth body, his thumbs feeling every indent and bump he had. He admired him, the curve of his stomach, his skin pulled taut around him giving him an almost gaunt appearance, yet he still looked so stunning. 

It's like a switch was flipped. All he wanted was to feel his heat around him, hear his moans and his name fall from his mouth. He wanted to hear the noises he could force out of his mouth, he wanted to feel that bliss and the satisfaction. He wanted to take him, make him never want anybody else but him. He wanted him so badly, it hurt a little bit. He leaned down, kissing the other roughly, a contrast from the gentle making out earlier. Jeonghan's hands raked nails that hadn't been cut in a little while down his back, leaving angry red marks behind them. 

He liked the sudden contrast, and he found himself becoming more and more submissive for him. He loved, and he wanted it. He wanted to be submissive, be taken, be his. That's what subs do, right?

Thoughts were wiped from his mind when a hand reached down and groped at his ass, letting out a gasp and disconnecting to look down at the rough hand. He felt Seungcheol's start to ravage his neck, biting and licking and kissing, leaving no part of his neck untouched by him. He reached a hand to the side from his ass, patting around for the lube and sitting up to open it once he found it. Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, he rubbed it around and successfully lubed his fingers up for Jeonghan. For some reason, Jeonghan's heart was racing a bit, his cock twitching just slightly from excitement and he spread his legs wider for him. He let himself be on display, his hands finding a place beside him by gripping the sheets.

A sharp breath was drawn into his mouth when he felt the coldness of the lubricant on Seungcheol's fingers, his body feeling like he was engulfed in flames from their previous activities. He slowly slid a finger into him, and Jeonghan leaned his head back while clenching his jaw. His fingers were about the size of Minhyuks, but Seungcheol had a bigger hand than him, the feeling a little uncomfortable as it had been a few weeks since his last activities. After only a short bit, another finger was pushing up next to the first one, making the stretch a bit more uncomfortable. Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan, his eyes closed and scrunched up a little as he willed his muscles to relax and get used to the feeling.

Seungcheol leaned down, his free hand finding Jeonghan's dick and pumping it slowly, "Shh, baby, it's okay."

Jeonghan glared a little, his stubborn side coming out, "I know it's okay, let me just get used to it."

Seungcheol rubbed his thumb over his slit, causing Jeonghan to moan and arch his back just slightly. He started to move the two fingers in time with his slow jerks, Jeonghan letting out short gasps and whiny moans. He wanted more, he wanted more than just two fingers, he wanted Seungcheol inside him, because dear  _lord,_ that man is big, and just thinking about it makes Jeonghan's mouth water a little. 

"You're so pretty, so delicate, baby," The pet name gave him chills and he wanted to hear it again, he wanted that same voice to call him baby over and over again.

"M-More, Cheol," He stuttered out, opening his eyes and putting a slightly shaky hand on his hand that was jerking him off.

"Do you want three or four?" Seungcheol asked, a look of concern coming over his face.

The last thing Seungcheol wanted to do was hurt him, push him too far too fast. But, honestly, Jeonghan didn't look like he knew his own limits that well, so it was hard to tell when something was too much or when something was too little.

"Three, three, then please just fuck me," Jeonghan groaned out, rocking his hips against his fingers since Seungcheol stopped moving.

It took less than a few seconds for Seungcheol to shove another finger in next to the previous two, scissoring lightly to stretch him out. After a few moments, Jeonghan nodded again, and he took that as a sign to move his fingers again. Jeonghan let out a breath, the feeling still mildly uncomfortable, and Seungcheol could tell. He wrapped his hand around Jeonghan again, moving it slowly around his dick to numb the odd sensation. It worked, apparently, and Jeonghan started moaning, melting under his touch and becoming a puddle on his bed. Pre-come dripped down onto his hand, and Seungcheol couldn't help himself when he leaned down to take his head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over his slit.

Electric sparks ran up Jeonghan's spine, letting out a somewhat choked moan when more of his length was engulfed Seungcheol's warm mouth. He swore under his breath, a hand wrinkling the bed sheets as he grabbed it in a fist, rocking back against Seungcheol's fingers to try and get them to hit that special spot that was just out of reach. They were almost there, almost, but not quite. He was on the edge, he could feel his fingertips inside him just barely grazing over the bundle of nerves that would send him into a frenzy. He needed more.

"More, more. Cheol, please, more." Jeonghan begged pathetically, his voice higher in pitch and whining like he got his favorite toy taken away.

Seungcheol pulled off Jeonghan's dick with an obscene popping noise, smiling down at the whimpering boy as he moved his own hands to touch himself and give himself relief.

"Ah-ah, Jeonghannie, not quite yet."

Seungcheol pushed his hands away, and took his own hands away from Jeonghan. He wiped his fingers on his bed sheets, not caring about it right now, and only wanting to fulfill Jeonghan's own desires. He grabbed the lube again, popping the cap open and placing a good amount on his palm. Closing the cap, he started to rub it along his cock, spreading some on Jeonghan's hole just to be safe.

"Oh my god, stop teasing," Jeonghan moaned, sitting up a little, "Just put your dick in me, for fucks sake, or I'll never get off tonight."

He laughed a little at Jeonghan's comment, nodding and grabbing a leg to pull it up, giving him better access to him. He leaned down, pushing Jeonghan's knee closer to his chest as he positioned himself, the head making its way into Jeonghan's heat. The stretch was a bit much, three fingers not being a good comparison to how big Seungcheol really was. It hurt Jeonghan a little, he'll admit. It stung, a burn prominent as Seungcheol pushed himself in a bit quicker to get the process over with. The burn inside him made him close his eyes, his lip white from being pulled between his own teeth. He grimaced, slight tears forming behind his eyelids. He didn't wanna open his eyes, he felt like a fool and felt stupid for crying over a little sex pain. It happens every time he has sex, it always will happen every time he bottoms during sex. It'll burn a little, and tear up, but for some reason, he didn't want to in front of Seungcheol.

It's like he was proving a point to himself, that he could take it all without crying. But he couldn't help it. Seungcheol was sweet, leaning down and caressing his cheek gently, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. In the back of his mind, Jeonghan knew he was being too sentimental. He was acting like they were dating, but they weren't. He was just a hook up. A hook up and partners for a project.

The burn dulled down a little to a manageable sting, but he knew once Seungcheol started moving it would feel better.

"Cheol, you can start moving now," Jeonghan mumbled, not daring to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes first, I want to make sure you're okay," He mumbled, rubbing his thumb across Jeonghan's cheek.

"Stop being sentimental, this is a fuck, Seungcheol." Jeonghan groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at him, thankful no tears fell down his face form earlier.

His eyes were a bit watery, but it was fine. He had to get used to the burn somehow.

"Just a fuck?" Seungcheol mumbled, a bit hurt, that hurt turning quickly into anger with the help of vodka in his blood, "Fine. Just a fuck."

"Cheol, I didn't mea-"

Jeonghan was cut off abruptly with a sharp snap of Seungcheols hips, the rest of his unfinished sentence coming out as a short, loud moan. He gasped, his hands searching for something to hold on to, and clinging to Seungcheol's back. Seungcheol got rough, and fast. The lewd sound of skin against skin the only thing being heard, with the exception of Seungcheol's breathing and Jeonghan's moans that he just couldn't contain. He turned his head to the side, biting the pillow he was laying on to try and muffle the noise he didn't know he could even make. Seungcheol was just so deep within him, grazing the right nerves every single time, filling him so nicely that Jeonghan thought he might just come untouched.

The pillow was taken from his mouth, and a strong hand grabbed Jeonghan's chin, forcing him to stare into the dark, cocoa brown eyes that almost seemed black in the dim lighting.

"Don't try and be quiet. Let the fucking neighbors know. Let the whole damn floor know. Let them know you're getting the best 'just fuck' you've ever had. Let them know, bitch."

Jeonghan lost it, Seungcheol pushing himself closer and Jeonghan's knee nearly touching his chest, seeing stars at the edge of his vision when he started pounding into that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him scream. He moaned, his noises interrupted by Seungcheol's thrusting, sounding pornographic to anybody listening. The noises were slick and erotic, Jeonghan swearing as he moaned, scratching at Seungcheol's back to create paths his nails followed down. He made noises he didn't know anybody outside the porn industry could make, the his abused prostate and shocks flying up his spine causing him to go slack-jawed. He arched his back into Seungcheol, small grunts coming out of the top as they both quickly neared their orgasms. 

Seungcheol paused for a moment, moving Jeonghan's other leg near his chest, then continuing at his rapid pace. He arched his back as much as he could, his mouth loose and noises just flooding from his throat with a dazed look on his face. Jeonghan felt as if every nerve were screaming, like he was on cloud nine, his mind blank with nothing but Seungcheol, Seungcheol,  _Seungcheol_. He couldn't make coherent noises save for a few swears and his name, Seungcheol's fingers digging into Jeonghan's hips, probably going to leave light marks there for a little bit.

Seungcheol could feel the knot forming in his stomach, his movements becoming erratic and a bit snappy. Jeonghan couldn't take it, reaching between them and starting to jerk himself with no pace set. He just wanted to feel pure bliss, and it was so close but nearly out of reach. He heard Seungcheol moan his name, his head lowering as he gripped the sheets between his fingers.

"You're so beautiful, baby, are you gonna come? Come for me?" He growled, his voice breathy and tight, knowing that he was about to come undone as well.

"Ye-Yes, yes, for you, just for you," Jeonghan stuttered, gasping softly.

It only took a few more jerks of Jeonghan's hand for him to unwind, probably waking up the neighbors as he let out several high pitched, loud moans. Seungcheol wouldn't slow down, allowing Jeonghan to ride his orgasm out. He made a mess, spilling all over their chests, a bit getting on his chin and on the sheets. Jeonghan kept letting out moans and whimpers, his nerves becoming oversensitive as Seungcheol didn't try to stop. He was relentless, not stopping until he was riding out his own high, his pace eventually slowing down until they were both done. They panted, Seungcheol eventually pulling out, and laying on the bed next to Jeonghan.

The bliss cleared, the dazed look slowly was replaced with the realization. He just slept with someone he didn't know too well. He slept with Seungcheol. What if he had STDs? What if he-

Jeonghan sat up, ignoring the pain in his thighs and back.

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm."

He didn't know why, he honestly didn't have a clue, but he had the feeling that he had to get out of there. He had to get tested, make sure that he's clean and doesn't have anything. He had to get out of there before someone sees them, or his roommates come back. The anxiety was suffocating him.

"No, just stay here, It'll be fine." Seungcheol mumbled, looking back at him with a drowsy look.

"I have to go, I'll talk later," He rushed to pull a shirt on, Seungcheol pulling his underwear back on.

"You can stay here, we can work on the project in the morning. It's totally fine, Hannie."

Jeonghan shook his head, wanting to get out of there before he actually suffocated. He didn't want to be there. His systems were in overdrive and the anxiety was tearing him apart. He had to go to his dorm. Get tested. Finish the project. Figure out why the hell he felt like this, figure out why the hell Seungcheol said those things and if he meant it. If  _e_ _ither_ of them meant it. Was Seungcheol just dirty talking? Did he mean it? He couldn't think straight. The alcohol, the sex, the fact that he could have an STD- and where the hell was his left shoe?

"I just- tomorrow. I'll text you later. Bye."

He rushed out of the room, clutching clothes in his hands and making his way down the hallway. He was pretty sure he passed two guys that might have been Seungcheol's roommates, their eyes following him as he made his embarrassing exit to the stairwell. 


	6. can't get any closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, for last chapter, basically jeonghan was dragged out to a party by jihoon and new friend jisoo, got funky with seungcheol, and ran back to his dorm bc they had unprotected funky times. that's literally it.
> 
> also the author hasnt updated in 2 months i want death. ill actually try to get this up faster. but, i wouldn't count on it. i want this done and done good, unsure when i'll be posting chapters. you CAN count on a chapter being posted within 3 months though i promise
> 
> [listened to: casanova - allie x]

 

 

"Jeonghan, get up."

"No."

"Jeonghan. Up. I'll drive you and buy you a coffee on the way back."

"What if someone sees us?"

Jihoon sighed, a fairly panicked Jeonghan hiding under the covers of his bed, too scared to go to an urgent care to get tested.

"They're not gonna know where we're going. Nobody but me knows you had sex last night without a cond-"

"Shh!" Jeonghan threw a pillow at the shorter, Jihoon barely ducking in time to avoid it slamming into his face, "These dorm walls aren't exactly fucking soundproof, pancakes!"

Jihoon scowled at the nickname, picking the pillow up and setting it on his bed, "Well, nobody is gonna know, ravioli," He paused for a second, avoiding eye contact with Jeonghan, "Well.. Jisoo might know."

Jeonghan let it register for a moment, then raised his voice, "WHAT? Church boy knows I just had sex with a practical stranger?!"

The younger took a step back for his own safety, and raised his hands in defense, "He saw you exit Seungcheol's room last night and told me before you told me."

Jeonghan groaned, rubbing his temples, "What a way to give a first impression. He probably thinks I'm a whore."

The other sighed, sitting on the bed next to his roommate, "He doesn't in all honesty. He has respect for you. Jisoo isn't that kind of person, and you should hang out with him more. I think you'd become good friends with him."

The older rubbed his eyes, pushing fallen hair out of his eyes before leaning back against the wall, "Yes, sure. I'll hang out with him while getting tested for _sexually fucking transmitted diseases_ , Jihoon."

Both of them glared at the other, Jihoon's already short patience dissipating before Jeonghan's very eyes. However, on the other end, Jihoon could see the stubbornness of the older build up into a wall and neither of them were making any progress. One of them would have to give in, but both were too proud.

"I'm not leaving. If I stay here, whatever disease I could have from Seungcheol will go away eventually-"

"You do know they're insanely uncomfortable. And some are life threatening. And you could just get a rash. Syph isn't fun, Jeonghan. It'd be better to see if you have anything and get some sort of antibiotic."

Jeonghan was mad for Jihoon being right. He fully knew he was right, too, because of his stupid biomedical classes and working with diseases and viruses. Turns out Jeonghan would have to be the one to give in today.

"Fine. But you  _are_ buying me coffee."

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fucking finally. Now go put on some real clothes."

The shorter went to his bed, searching around for his wallet- and Jeonghan's -so neither would forget them. Maybe it was kind of a dick move, but Jihoon took about 5 bucks from Jeonghan's wallet so Jeonghan, in theory, would be paying for his own drink. Oh well, Jihoon was broke, too.

 

 

Sitting in a cheap hospital to get tested isn't fun. Especially when you get odd looks, because rarely were there men getting tested. Jeonghan's leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down in attempt to calm him down because goddamnit, why was he so nervous? It's just an STD test. Shouldn't be anything to worry about. It's fine, people get tested all the time. He internally groaned, sighing softly and just wanting the lady at the counter to give him his results already. Jihoon, on the other hand, was totally fine next to him. Jeonghan was pretty sure he was sexting Mingyu, judging from how he was sitting in attempt to hide his boner, but he really didn't want to think about that right now.

"Yoon, Jeonghan?"

What? Dear god, he almost had a heart attack. His face was entirely beet red. Great. Now everybody here knows his name. He got up a bit slowly, as if he were an old lady with bad joints, and walked over, pulling his mask down to speak.

"Do you have my results?" He mumbled, fully aware of a child's eyes on him, the child too young to know why his parent was here and what this place was.

"About that," the lady's words made him want a sink hole to open below him and swallow him and this cheap urgent care place with, "Since you stated you had a sexual encounter less than 24 hours ago, it could take a bit for the blood to show signs, so we'll mail you the results within two weeks."

His stomach dropped. What if he had Chlamydia or Syphilis? And he didn't know? Can't he die from those? He was jolted out of the mild rapid fire of questions when a paper was put in front of him.

"Is all the information on this paper correct?"

His eyes scanned the paper, making sure the P.O. box was correct- oh jesus almighty he wouldn't be able to live it down if some stranger got his STD test results mailed to them instead of him. After double (triple) checking, he nodded, pushing the paper back to her. She took it quickly, putting it back on her desk before nodding.

"You're free to go."

Without missing a single beat, he was away from the counter, dragging Jihoon by the sleeve to get out of there.

"Well? Are you infected or what?"

Jihoon almost dropped his phone when Jeonghan's hand came into contact with the back of his head.

"You make it sound like I got bit in the apocalypse."

The shorter rolled his eyes, sending a quick text to Mingyu before turning his phone off and shoving it in his pocket, "Well, STD, apocalypse, same thing, right?"

This time, Jihoon's phone didn't fall out of his hands because it was in his pocket. They both walked out the doors quietly, Jeonghan sighing to himself.

"They say they might need a bit for the blood sample to show signs. Two weeks max."

Jihoon almost laughed, but decided against getting another smack and having an aneurysm burst.

"If you're really this worried about it, stay out of anyone's pants for a while."

Jeonghan shot him a death glare, an exasperated sigh falling past his lips. Neither of them said anything else as Jeonghan got into the small car with Jihoon, driving to the coffee shop Kihyun worked at.

"Oh, hey, is my resume still in here?" Jeonghan went through the glove box, pushing aside a pretty butt plug that was still in it's box, snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Maybe. I can't remember if I kept it in here or threw it away."

Jeonghan looked back at him, Jihoon returning the stare for a brief moment once they stopped at the intersection.

"Threw away my resume? Seriously?"

Jihoon shook his head, turning his attention back to the road, waiting for the light to turn green, "I'm sure I didn't. I wouldn't do that- not purposely, anyway."

The older rolled his eyes, going through some papers that were in here, putting them away until he found his resume, shoving the folded piece of paper into his pocket.

"Found it," he announced, closing the glove box, making sure to shove the butt plug back into place so the box wouldn't dent.

"Congrats."

The rest of the short drive was uneventful, Jeonghan just playing games on his phone until they arrived at the familiar little cafe. Jihoon parked on the side of the road, making sure he was in a parking zone before killing the engine.

"Out, fettuccine."

Jihoon almost fell this time, but at least it wasn't his phone.

 

 

 

"Oh dear god, are you serious?"

Wonwoo nodded, smiling at the four others that were currently huddled in Jisoo's dorm.

"Will there be food?" Mingyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, duh, what kind of frat party  _doesn't_ have food?"

Jisoo nodded, Jeonghan sighed, Mingyu's fist-pumped the air, and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah, I'm down!" The youngest of them popped up, grinning ear to ear.

"I'll tag along, too," Jisoo spoke up, smiling a little.

Mingyu turned to his boyfriend, pouting at him, "Jihooonie, come with? I promise I won't vomit on you."

Jeonghan glared, too tired for a party, but Jihoon grabbed his wrist anyway, "If I go, you're going too."

And that was how Jeonghan ended up at another party. This time, it involved a pool and Wonwoo's frat house. Jeonghan really, really didn't feel like getting any alcohol in him, so he stuck with Jisoo most of the night, Jihoon wandering off with Wonwoo and Mingyu, making sure his boyfriend and other half didn't set anything on fire together. It wouldn't be the first time, but looking back at the tree accident, he didn't think it would be the last either.

"Hey, Jeonghan, Jisoo!"

Speak of the demons. Mingyu and Wonwoo pushed past people, two people following them, one looking younger than all of them, and the other one being Soonyoung.

"Neither of you have met Hansol yet, have you?"

The younger one- Hansol -smiled a little, bowing out of respect, "I'm Hansol, I'm a first year here. I transferred a few months ago."

Jeonghan smiled at him, patting his back, "Frat life already? Good luck, dude."

Hansol nodded, going quiet when Soonyoung introduced himself to Jisoo, the two shaking hands and bowing.

"I'm Soonyoung, friend of the others. I don't think we've really met yet."

Jisoo smiled politely, nodding back at Soonyoung, his new, bright orange hair making him easy to spot in a crowd. Maybe Jeonghan should dye his hair, that'd be nice.

"I'm Joshua, but just call me Jisoo."

Hansol seemed to perk up a little, "Joshua? Are you American?"

Jisoo nodded, the two starting to speak in English, everyone else only able to pick up a small portion of what they talked about. Soonyoung turned to Mingyu, nudging his side.

"Are we gonna do the pool thing?"

Mingyu's face nearly split from how wide his smile grew, grabbing Hansol's attention, "Pool thing."

Jeonghan, Wonwo, and Jisoo all looked at one another, each of them shrugging.

"Just watch the porch. It'll be funny." Mingyu said, dragging the other two involved in this 'pool thing' to the second level of the frat house.

Wonwoo took a moment, groaning and rubbing his head, "I think I know exactly what they're doing. I'll kill them if one of them splits their head open on the fucking ground."

Jisoo followed Wonwoo out, mumbling after a moment, "But they'll probably already be dead."

"I'll make them deader."

The oldest of the trio snorted, mumbling something about heading to the kitchen to fill his cup with more water. As Jeonghan left the pair, it dawned on him that he only had a few close friends here tonight, all of which have their own person to talk to.

_No, stop that, you're here to have fun. Even if you won't be drinking tonight, you'll have fun._

Jeonghan sighed, attempting to find some bottled water that hadn't been opened and filled with vodka, cheering silently in his head when he finally found one on the floor. Unopened, clean water bottle. Seemed good enough for him. He scooped out ice from the freezer, dumping the water into the cup before making a B line for the back door, a large commotion catching his attention.

_Oh my god, Wonwoo was serious._

Jeonghan peered through the other heads, seeing Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Hansol standing on the fence of the porch, one beer in each hand, and a person in front of them, ready to pop the beer open. Eventually, the entire crowd was cheering 'Shotgun! Shotgun! Shotgun!', and he wasn't sure if he should turn and pretend to see nothing, cheer along with them, or just stare. He opted to just stare.

"Three! Two! One!" Soonyoung shouted, the three others popping their beers open.

Hansol had the hardest time shotgunning the beer, spilling most of it down his chest (they were all shirtless and wearing swim trunks, so he didn't ruin a shirt), but ended up finishing first, clutching the empty beer bottle and back flipping off the porch. Everyone let out a collective 'Oww!' when the loud  _smack_ echoed around the yard, the result of Hansol doing a back flop into the pool. Soonyoung and Mingyu ended at nearly the same time, but Soonyoung jumped off the porch first, the wood moving a little from the force of the dancer's legs. Mingyu, being the tall idiot he was, lost balance and ended up twisting himself forward, doing a belly flop, the collective groan of pain returning from the crowd. Cheering then ensued when all three were surfaced in the pool, holding up empty beer bottles.

"I'm absolutely gonna kill him," A feminine voice mumbled, her head in her hands, hair falling in front of her face.

"What, Hansol?" Another girl asked, laughing when the previous girl just groaned, making her way to the pool where the trio was climbing out.

Jeonghan was pretty sure he heard a faint 'I'm dating a moron' as she walked away, Jeonghan laughing to himself at the fact he can even get a girlfriend.

Hansol's back was red from the pool, and Mingyu's chest was red as well. He watched as the girl approached Hansol, holding him at arms length as he attempted to hug her, but both of them laughing anyway.

"Jeonghan?"

He turned around to the voice, thinking it was one of his friends, almost flinching back when he was face to face with familiar doe eyes.

"Oh! Seungcheol, didn't know you would be here."

Jeonghan tried to smile, but Seungcheol didn't look too happy.

"I've been texting you all day, you said we would work on the project today. Why were you ignoring me?"

Jeonghan felt stuffy all of a sudden, needing to get away from the crowd so the two can talk properly.

"Can we, uh, go somewhere more private?"

Seungcheol sighed, grabbing the hand that wasn't occupied with water and leading them outside the fenced in yard, out of view from the rest of the party.

"Can you answer me now? We have a project due, Jeonghan, you can't ignore me when you have all our supplies."

Jeonghan pursed his lips together, narrowing his eyes, "Why do you seem so worked up over a project that's due next week?"

"Well, it's really inconsiderate of you to just ignore my texts and calls with a project due.." The elder sighed, "And after just running off like that last night. You know how horrible I felt?"

Jeonghan felt a pang of guilt stab him, but ignored it, "Do you know how horrible  _I_ felt? I barely know you and I felt weird having a one night stand with you."

Jeonghan didn't have time to realize what he said before it came out his mouth. That's not what he meant to say. Well, it is, but not in that way. God, now he sounds like a piece of trash. Seungcheol looked physically hurt, shying away a little.

"Was I that bad? That you had to run from my dorm the minute I finished? You couldn't even text me with some bullshit lie and say like 'sorry, had a cat I had to feed'?"

Jeonghan took a breath, shaking his head, "Seungcheol, it's not like that-"

"It clearly is. You ignored me all morning, and I thought you were busy, but you're at a party. You're not busy, you were ignoring me."

_I wasn't fucking doing nothing, I was getting tested because having unprotected sex fucking horrifies me!_ "I was busy, Seungcheol. I just happened to finish and accompany my friends to the party."

"Busy what, hanging out with friends all day?"

"I was working!"

"That's bullshit and we both know it, Yoon. I was leaving the cafe when you were talking to Kihyun about applying for a job. You weren't working."

Jeonghan sighed, looking anywhere but Seungcheol, "Well, I, just.."

Jeonghan wasn't finding any way out of this situation, and the other just crossed his arms, "It wouldn't kill to say that the sex wasn't that good, Jeonghan. It might bruise my ego but you don't have to make me feel like shit by blatantly ignoring me all day."

"Seungcheol, the sex was great-"

"Then why didn't you just text back? Is it really that hard?"

"Seungcheol, listen to me."

He closed his mouth, waiting for a moment.

"I was getting tested because having unprotected sex scares me, okay? I didn't even realize we didn't use a condom until after and I freaked."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Seungcheol closed his eyes, taking a breath, "You are seriously so, so immature."

Jeonghan took half a step back, raising his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You're immature. All you were doing was getting testing. You could have easily asked me if I was clean. Or tell me you were getting tested so I could too. But you ignored me all day and made me feel like I did something wrong when you were just ignoring me and getting tested."

He couldn't believe his ears. For someone who was in the wrong, Jeonghan got unreasonably mad at Seungcheol.

" _You_ don't have to insult me like that. At least I fucking told you-"

"That's my point, Jeonghan.  _At least._ "

Jeonghan scrunched his nose up a little, his eyes narrowing to slits and boring into Seungcheol's own eyes, "You're so annoying, you know that? I was scared you were gonna freak out on me, wouldn't you be a little scared after having sex with someone you barely know?"

"No. I literally did. With you, Jeonghan. Wouldn't you be hurt when you have amazing sex with someone and they freak out and run off after you finish? Because that's exactly what you did!"

Both were borderline yelling, their tones getting higher as they kept talking, but nobody really heard over the music.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the dorms to finish the project."

He didn't want to hear a response, pushing past him and to the car that he, Mingyu, and Jihoon took together, Jisoo and Wonwoo going in a car by themselves. Jeonghan didn't even have a real reason to be mad, but he was. He was just mad, and maybe it from all the tension building up the past few weeks, but he was just upset. What Seungcheol said actually hurt him a little, but he didn't feel hurt. Just angry. He could hear Seungcheol yell at him as he walked, shouting something about not letting him do anything, but he couldn't tell at that point. It was like he was underwater, everything was a loud noise and he wanted to leave.

Why was he even this mad? He had no clue why he was this mad. He shouldn't even be driving, even if campus is only a 15 minute walk away. He just wanted to get out of there fast. His skin was alight, and he couldn't get Seungcheol's stupid words out of his head as he buckled his seatbelt.

_Immature? I am NOT immature. He's the immature one, calling me immature! He's an asshole._

Jeonghan's hands turned the ignition on quickly, barely bothering to look before pulling out into the road.

_I was there for less than an hour, and he pissed me off so fast. He has no right to say those things._

He drove, not sparing a glance at his speedometer. Didn't even put any blinkers on. The more his mind was caught on his words, the more infuriated he got. And the more infuriated he got, it just increased because he couldn't tell if he was mad at himself or Seungcheol.

It was all so dumb. It made him so, so mad for no real reason. Jeonghan wasn't the only one in the wrong, was he? He couldn't be the only one to blame. Why didn't Seungcheol talk to him when he saw him? That would have made things easier. Maybe they wouldn't have bickered and caused a scene outside the yard. Maybe Jeonghan wouldn't be speeding home right now, too mad to think about traffic laws or other cars. Perhaps he shouldn't have even gone out. Jihoon would have-

 

He slammed on his breaks

 

but to no avail.

 

 

_Crash._

**Author's Note:**

> apologies about any grammar or spelling mistakes! disclaimer: i do not know anything about the university used in this fic,


End file.
